


Blöde Bohnen

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Kinder der Erde, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In den letzten zwei Tagen wurde Jack erschossen, von einer Bombe in Stücke gerissen und einbetoniert... und keine Bohne des Universums würde Ianto Jones davon abhalten, sich auf seine Art von Jacks Lebendigkeit zu überzeugen. - Ein kleiner Einschub zu „Kinder der Erde – Tag 3“.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blöde Bohnen

**Author's Note:**

> Eine kleine Wiedergutmachung, denn diese dreißig Minuten müssen ihnen einfach gegönnt sein, Bohnen hin oder her.
> 
> Einordnung: Kinder der Erde - Tag 3; aus der Folge stammt auch der Dialog zu Beginn
> 
> Viel Spaß! :)

* * *

 

 

Ein stetiges Plätschern erfüllte die heruntergekommene, ehemalige Inhaftierungsanlage, in der sie nach der Zerstörung ihrer Basis Zuflucht gefunden hatten. Eine Feuertonne vertrieb in einem kleinen Umkreis die klamme Kälte, die in der riesigen Halle herrschte. In diesem Radius hatten sie sich so gut wie möglich eingerichtet. Eine Couch, die sie zusammen mit der Tonne und einigen großen Spanplatten aus einem nahe gelegenen Sperrmüllhaufen gezogen hatten, eine Ecke, die man nur mit sehr viel gutem Willen als Kücheennische bezeichnen konnte, da sie außer Lebensmitteln und einer Arbeitsfläche, die aus einer der besagten Spanplatten bestand, nichts enthielt, was eine Küche gemeinhin ausmachte, und natürlich ihre Arbeitsplätze: geklaute Laptops und ein altersschwacher Computer, der gemeinsam mit den wackligen Stühlen von Torchwood 1 hier zurückgelassen worden war. Es war kein Vergleich zu ihrer alten Basis unter dem Millennium Centre, obwohl das Plätschern fast ein bisschen heimisch wirkte, auch wenn es hier von undichten Stellen im Dach kam und nicht von dem opulenten Wasserturm, einer der Sehenswürdigkeiten Cardiffs. Ianto fühlte sich an die Lagerhalle erinnert, in der Jack und er damals Myfanwy gefangen hatten, doch diesen Vergleich verbot er sich sofort wieder, denn das führte unweigerlich dazu, dass er traurig an den Pterodactylus dachte, der den Einsturz der Basis kaum überlebt haben konnte.

Gwen war unterwegs, um sich mit Lois Habiba zu treffen und hoffentlich zu ihrer Mithilfe überreden zu können. Rhys fühlte sich für das leibliche Wohl verantwortlich, auch wenn Ianto sich weiterhin lieber persönlich um Jacks Kaffee kümmerte. Ein Schluck hatte gereicht, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass Rhys zwar nützlich sein mochte, um gewisse Aufgaben seines Arbeitsbereiches zu übernehmen, aber ihm für diesen speziellen Job dann doch die nötigen Fertigkeiten fehlten. Sollte er sich und Gwen mal weiterhin mit dem vergiften, was er Kaffee nannte, für sich und Jack sorgte er dann doch lieber selbst.

Jack saß vor einem der Laptops und brütete über dem Torchwood-Eintrag zu John Frobisher.

„Frobisher ist der Schlüssel“, murmelte er, doch Ianto war mit seinen Gedanken woanders. Mit leerem Blick starrte er auf seinen Computer, während vor seinem inneren Auge ein weiteres Mal die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Tage vorbeiglitten. Vor allem ein Bild ließ ihn nicht los: Jack, wie er unter dem Unsichtbaren Lift stand, den Blick zu ihm empor gehoben, während der Countdown unerbittlich ablief. Er spürte noch immer den verzweifelten Kuss, den sie miteinander geteilt hatten und seine unsagbare Angst, dass er Jack in diesem Moment das letzte Mal sah. In diesen letzten Sekunden, bevor die Bombe in Jacks Bauch detonierte und die Trümmer der Basis alles unter sich begruben, was für Ianto Sicherheit und Nähe bedeutete.

Seit sie Jack aus den Überresten des Zementklotzes geborgen hatten, war seine Angst zu einem kleinen, unangenehmen Klumpen in seiner Magengegend geschrumpft, doch er merkte, dass es ihm trotz aller Bemühungen, sich auf die bevorstehende Ankunft der vermutlich höchst gefährlichen Aliens zu konzentrieren, nicht möglich war, einfach über diese Sache hinweg zu gehen.

Zögernd drehte er sich zu Jack um.

„Wie hat sich das angefühlt?“, fragte er unsicher. „Ich meine... gesprengt zu werden.“

Jack neigte den Kopf, ohne seinen Blick von dem Laptop zu lösen.

„Hm... hab schon schöneres erlebt“, antwortete er lapidar.

„Nein“, erwiderte Ianto rasch, „aber... hast du es gespürt? Oder ist einfach alles... schwarz geworden?“ Er fürchtete sich vor der Antwort.

Jack atmete tief durch, ehe er sich zu ihm umdrehte. Ianto spürte deutlich seinen Unwillen, über diese Sache zu sprechen.

„Ich habe es gespürt“, beschied er ihn knapp.

„Ach scheiße“, entfuhr es Ianto unbewusst.

„Ja.“

Mit diesem Wort wandte sich Jack wieder seinem Laptop zu. Ianto starrte einen Moment auf seinen Bildschirm, haderte mit sich, ob er wirklich darauf bestehen sollte, das Thema weiter zu vertiefen, doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck und drehte er sich erneut zu Jack um. Er konnte nicht abwarten, konnte diese Gelegenheit, endlich ungestört mit Jack reden zu können, nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Diese Frage beschäftigte ihn schon zu lange, vermutlich schon seit Jacks erstem Tod und Wiederauferstehung vor seinen Augen, damals vor Abbadon, und war im Laufe der Zeit und mit der Festigung ihrer Beziehung immer drängender geworden.

„Denkst du jemals, dass irgendwann dein Glück dich verlässt?“, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig. „Dass du... nicht wiederkommst?“

Jack blickte einen Moment abwesend ins Leere und Ianto befürchtete, dass diese Frage eine zu viel gewesen war, dass Jack sich von ihm zurückziehen würde, wie er es manchmal tat, doch dann drehte er sich entschlossen zu Ianto um und sah ihm ernst in die Augen.

„Ich bin ein Fixpunkt in Zeit und Raum“, erklärte er, „sagt jedenfalls der Doktor. Ich denke, das bedeutet, es wird nie aufhören.“

Zwischen Iantos Brauen bildete sich eine steile Falte, während er ihm aufmerksam zuhörte. Seine Augen blickten an Jack vorbei, als er versuchte, seine Gedanken, die ihn schon so lange beschäftigten, in Worte zu fassen.

„Also, eines Tages...“, begann er, „wirst du mich sterben sehen... an Altersschwäche“, fügte er eilig hinzu. Sie alle waren dem Tod in den letzten Tagen zu nahe gewesen. Sein Blick suchte Jack und hielt sich an ihm fest. „Und weitermachen.“

Jack sah ihn offen und aufrichtig an.

„Ja“, sagte er und seine Stimme klang mit einem Mal belegt.

Ianto nickte grübelnd, ehe er wieder hochsah.

„Dann sollten wir die Zeit nutzen“, sagte er und Jack lächelte. Nicht das breite Grinsen, das Captain Jack Harkness sein Eigen nannte, sondern das kleine, ehrliche Lächeln, von dem Ianto sich gerne einbildete, das nur sehr wenige Menschen es je zu Gesicht bekommen hatten. Das Lächeln, das Jack nur in ihren seltenen, privaten Momenten zeigte.

„Stimmt“, antwortete er und wandte sich wieder dem Computer zu.

Ianto blickte ihn unverwandt an.

„Wie wäre es gleich?“, fragte er leise.

Jack hielt überrascht inne.

„Ianto, die Welt könnte gerade untergehen“, entgegnete er und sah hoch. Iantos intensiver Blick ließ ihn diesen Einwand augenblicklich wieder vergessen.

„Die Welt geht immer unter“, antwortete Ianto, „und ich habe den Mantel vermisst.“

Die Andeutung eines verschmitzten Grinsens spielte für einen Moment um seine Mundwinkel und mehr Aufforderung brauchte Jack nicht. Er lachte leise und drehte sich dann zu Rhys herum, der hinter der Feuertonne in der provisorischen Küche herumwerkelte.

„Rhys? Kannst du mal das Auto nehmen und zu den Läden fahren unten am Hafen? Wir brauchen... Rohlinge für diese Dinger. Sollte so zwanzig Minuten dauern...“

„Dreißig Minuten“, warf Ianto leise ein und Jack verbesserte sich rasch: „Dreißig!“

„Ich geh nachher“, antwortete Rhys, „die Bohnen sind fast so weit.“

Jack wandte sich wieder zu Ianto um.

„Die Bohnen sind fast so weit“, erklärte er mit einem bedauernden Blick.

„Blöde Bohnen“, murmelte Ianto zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Er hatte das drängende Bedürfnis, Jack anzufassen, ihn zu spüren, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er tatsächlich jetzt bei ihm war. Ein Seitenblick zeigte ihm, dass es Jack ähnlich ging, in seinen Augen saß dieses erregte Funkeln, das bei Ianto ein heißes Prickeln im Unterleib auslöste, und seine Kiefer mahlten vor unterdrückter Begierde. Langsam hob Ianto die Hand zu seiner Brust und öffnete einen Knopf seines Hemdes, fuhr mit einem Finger in die entstandene Öffnung und strich aufreizend über seine Haut. Er spürte Jacks Blick auf sich, als er seinen Finger wieder hervorzog, beinahe zärtlich an der Knopfleiste entlang fuhr und das Spiel mit dem nächsten Knopf wiederholte. Wieder fuhr er mit dem Finger hinein, berührte sich selbst und zog ihn wieder hervor. Er öffnete den dritten Knopf. Als er zu Jack hinüber sah, schluckte dieser schwer, während er gebannt den Finger und das kleine Stück Haut beobachtete, das zwischen Hemd und Krawatte sichtbar wurde.

Unbewusst fuhr Ianto mit seiner Zunge über seine trockenen Lippen und diese beinahe unschuldige Geste war zu viel für Jacks Selbstbeherrschung, mit der es, wenn es um Ianto und nackte Haut ging, ohnehin nicht zum Besten stand. Er sprang auf, ergriff Iantos Arm und zerrte ihn aus seinem Stuhl. Mit der anderen Hand packte er seinen Mantel, rief Rhys über die Schulter etwas von „Draußen“, „Telefonieren“ und „Nachverfolgen“ zu, lobte sich innerlich selbst, dass er sich noch eine solch sinnhafte Erklärung hatte ausdenken können, und zog Ianto hastig hinter sich her nach draußen.

Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen war, fand sich Jack von Ianto an die Wand gepresst wieder. Er erhaschte nur einen kurzen Blick in die lustverschleierten, blaugrauen Augen seines Gegenübers, dann waren Iantos Lippen auf den Seinen und ihr Kuss, die Berührung ihrer Zungen, zeugte von einer solchen Dringlichkeit, einer solchen Intensität, dass Jack jeden Gedanken an die Suche nach einem ruhigen Plätzchen in einiger Entfernung zu der hässlichen Lagerhalle aufgab. Dazu hatten sie keine Zeit.

Als Ianto den Kuss unterbrach und Jack seinen hastigen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spürte, flüsterte er heiser: „Wirklich, mir gefallen deine Prioritäten, Ianto Jones. Das hier steht auf jeden Fall vor Welt-retten auf der Liste. Aber, und das ist nur zu deinem Besten, denn du weißt, wie sehr ich persönlich auf Zuschauer stehe, lass uns vielleicht noch von der Eingangstür weggehen.“

Ianto nickte, griff nach einem seiner Hosenträger und zog ihn hinter sich her. Jack, solcherart der Verantwortung enthoben, begann schon einmal, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, ehe er sich erneut mit dem Rücken an einer Wand wiederfand, dieses Mal an der Seite des Gebäudes, halb versteckt hinter einem alten Tank und mit einem begrenzten Blick auf die Schienen.

„Ich hoffe, dieser Platz ist dir genehm, Sir“, raunte Ianto atemlos und versenkte seine Zähne in Jacks Ohrläppchen.

Jack stöhnte auf, zu gleichen Teilen dem Biss, wie auch der mit walisischem Akzent gewürzten Anrede geschuldet, von der Ianto sehr wohl wusste, was für eine Wirkung er damit auf Jack hatte. Er ließ den Mantel fallen, während Ianto seine Hosenträger herabstreifte und die restlichen Knöpfe des Hemdes öffnete. Als Jack sein Hemd auszog, entledigte sich Ianto seines Sakkos, hielt aber im nächsten Moment schon wieder inne und blickte wie gebannt auf Jacks entblößten Oberkörper, während dieser auch sein Shirt achtlos auf den kleinen Haufen neben sich warf. Iantos Augen wanderten über die vertrauten Brust- und Bauchmuskeln, doch aus seinen Erinnerungen stiegen plötzlich andere Bilder empor... der rotblinkende Punkt in Jacks Bauch... der Leichensack, viel zu groß für die wenigen Überreste... graue Zementreste auf diesem makellosen Körper... Schreie...

„Wenn du mir jetzt mit einer Beschwerde über Flecken kommst...“, fing Jack an und sah bezeichnend auf das Sakko, das Ianto immer noch in der Hand hielt, doch er kam nicht dazu, weiterzusprechen. Ianto warf das Kleidungsstück fort, ohne es noch eines Blickes zu würdigen und verwickelte Jack in einen weiteren, fiebrigen Kuss, während seine Hände hastig über die bloße Haut fuhren, streichelten und kneteten, was auch immer sie erreichen konnten. Seine Erektion presste sich eng an Jacks Unterleib und als er als seine Hüften bewegte, keuchten sie beide auf.

„Jack...“ Iantos Stimme klang rau. „Zieh... zieh mich aus, Jack.“

Er selbst löste seine Krawatte, während Jack seine Weste öffnete. Gemeinsam und mit zitternden Fingern bezwangen sie auch die restlichen Hemdknöpfe und streiften beides ab.

Einen Moment verharrte Jack und strich mit einer ruhigen, zärtlichen Geste von Iantos Lippen über seinen Hals, seine Brust hinab bis zu seinem Bauch.

„Du bist wunderschön, Ianto“, sagte er leise, dann griff er nach Iantos Armen und presste ihn seinerseits gegen die Wellblechwand. Seine Lippen liebkosten sacht die Schramme an seiner Wange, dann wanderten sie rasch tiefer, heiße Küsse, von einer neckenden Zunge begleitet, die Iantos Atem beschleunigten. Schließlich ging Jack in die Knie und öffnete Iantos Hose. Er berührte mit seinen Lippen die sich unter der Unterhose abzeichnende Beule und zog den dünnen Stoff mit seinen Zähnen ein Stück nach unten. Zufrieden lauschte er Iantos erregtem Wimmern. Mit einem Ruck zog er die restlichen Kleidungsstücke bis über die Kniekehlen und fuhr mit der Zunge den pochenden Schaft entlang, um schließlich die bereits feuchte Spitze in den Mund zu nehmen. Iantos warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und sein atemloses „Jack!“ machte dem Angesprochenen die Enge in seiner eigenen Hose nur allzu bewusst. Langsam nahm er Ianto immer tiefer in sich auf, während seine Hände an den Beinen hinabglitten und schließlich an den Schnürsenkeln zu nesteln begannen. Als er Ianto in der Enge seiner Kehle spürte, schluckte er, verengte sich noch mehr und spürte im selben Moment das Beben, das Iantos ganzen Körper erfasste. Er strich die Beine wieder hinauf und umfasste Iantos Gesäß, als er sich zurückzog, dieses Mal ganz vorsichtig seine Zähne einsetzend und so wiederum die ganze Länge des Schaftes entlangfahrend. Ianto schrie erstickt auf und krallte seine Hände in Jacks Haar, während seine Beine zu zittern begannen.

„Noch nicht“, wisperte er, „noch nicht, Jack.“

Gehorsam entließ Jack Iantos Penis aus seinem Mund und zog sich an ihm hoch. Ihre Lippen trafen sich hart und leidenschaftlich, ihre Körper waren trotz der kühlen Frühlingsluft erhitzt und Jacks Pheromone benebelten Iantos Sinne derart, dass er für einen Moment seine eigenen Fingernägel in seinen Handballen bohrte, weil er befürchtete, sich nur in diesem Geruch und an diesen schweißfeuchten Körper geschmiegt zu verlieren.

„Was willst du?“, fragte Jack und stöhnte auf, als Iantos Finger einen Weg an Gürtel und Hosenbund vorbeifanden und endlich seine Erektion berührten. Rasch öffnete er selbst Schnallen und Knöpfe, um Ianto einen besseren Zugang zu ermöglichen und dämpfte sein lustvolles Keuchen in Iantos Halsbeuge, als dieser Druck auf den empfindlichen Punkt hinter den Hoden ausübte.

„Dich, Jack“, flüsterte Ianto, „ich muss dich in mir spüren.“

Jack nickte.

„Und deinen Mantel...“, fügte Ianto hinzu und aus Jacks Mund entkam ein Knurren, begleitet von heiserem Lachen.

„Oh, Ianto, welch schmutzigen Gedanken in deinem hübschen, walisischen Dickschädel schlummern!“

Dann löste er sich von ihm, schlüpfte hastig aus Schuhen und Hosen und fischte aus dem Kleiderstapel seinen Mantel. Als er ihn angezogen hatte und sich zu Ianto herumdrehte, der nun vollständig entkleidet an der Wand lehnte, das dunkle Haar verschwitzt, allzu offensichtlich erregt und ihn mit einem Blick von solch drängendem Begehren musternd, musste er kurz die Augen schließen, um nicht allein von diesem Anblick über den Rand getragen zu werden.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig, Ianto Jones“, sagte er rau und drängte sich an ihn, eroberte ungestüm den Mund, der ihm so willig dargeboten wurde. Er hob eines von Iantos Beinen an und legte es über seine Hüfte. Iantos Ferse bohrte sich in seinen Rücken und zog ihn so noch enger an sich.

„Mach... schnell“, brachte Ianto zwischen zwei Küssen hervor und Jack nickte, konnte sich ohnehin selbst kaum noch beherrschen. Seine Finger tasteten nach dem Muskelring und weiteten ihn rasch und ohne viel Rücksichtnahme. Ianto stöhnte zustimmend und schlang auch sein anderes Bein um Jacks Hüften, gehalten von Jacks festem Körper und der rauen Wand hinter ihm. Jack spuckte in seine Hand und verrieb die Feuchtigkeit auf seiner Erektion.

Als Jack in ihn eindrang, überlagerte der brennende Schmerz für einen Augenblick die Lust und Iantos Hände krallten sich in Jacks Schultern, doch kurz darauf war er wieder zurück auf dem schmalen Grat zwischen diesen beiden Gefühlen, deren Zusammenspiel er in diesem Moment so dringend brauchte. Lust und Schmerz, die ihn beide daran gemahnten, dass Jack lebte, bei ihm war und Jacks gepresste Worte unterstrichen: „Ich brauche dich.“ Ja, sie brauchten sich, um sich immer wieder, bei jedem Stoß, erneut Jacks Lebendigkeit zu versichern, nur sie beide unter Jacks Mantel, der sie von jeder anderen Wirklichkeit abschirmte, für diesen Moment ohne jeden Belang. Ihr Stöhnen wurde eins, ihr Geruch verschmolz und ihr gemeinsamer Rhythmus vereinte sie in ihrer eigenen Welt, so zerbrechlich, von solch kurzer Dauer und doch alles, was sie hatten, alles, was sie brauchten. Hier fanden sie zueinander, fern von Erinnerungen und Ängsten, wie in den ersten Nächten ihres Zusammenseins, doch inzwischen einhergehend mit einem Vertrauen und einer Intimität, die sich keiner in Worte zu fassen traute und dessen es in diesem Moment auch nicht bedurfte. Jack hatte Ianto und Ianto hatte Jack, sie wussten darum und benötigten keine weitere Versicherung.

Jack stieß tiefer, fester und Ianto stöhnte den Namen, der ihn gleich dem Mantel umgab und kam, von einer Intensität hinweggerissen, die ihm den Atem nahm. Er verengte sich um Jack und dieser folgte ihm, gleichsam seinen Namen rufend. Ianto barg sein Gesicht an Jacks Schulter und dieser presste ihn an sich, hielt ihn fest, während sie zitternd dem überwältigenden Gefühl ihres gemeinsamen Orgasmus nachhorchten.

Erst als sich sein Herzschlag allmählich verlangsamte, bemerkte Ianto die Tränen, die über sein Gesicht liefen und in Jacks Mantel versickerten. Jack hielt ihn noch immer, küsste sein Ohr, sein Haar, seine Schläfe und strich mit seinen Fingern beruhigend durch das kurze Haar in seinem Nacken.

„Erzähl es mir“, bat er, „erzähl es mir, Ianto.“

Ianto hob das Gesicht und blickte auf die Schienen, ohne sie tatsächlich wahrzunehmen.

„Ich habe deine Schreie gehört“, flüsterte er und sah vor sich wieder das Gebäude mit den Zellen, das lange Rohr und den Betonmischer, hörte erneut die markerschütternden Schreie, selbst über die Entfernung deutlich vernehmbar.

Ianto spürte, wie Jack sich unter seinen Händen versteifte. Er lehnte sich zurück und begegnete Jacks schmerzerfülltem Blick.

„Und dann musste ich dich... töten“, brachte er mühsam hervor.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf und legte sanft seine Hände um Iantos Gesicht.

„Nein, nein, sag das nicht. Du hast mich gerettet, hörst du?“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Du hast mich gerettet.“

Wie ein Mantra wiederholte er diese Worte, immer wieder unterbrochen von Küssen oder Berührungen. Ianto erwiderte die Küsse, strich seinerseits über Jacks Rücken, der noch immer angespannt war. Schließlich legte er einen Finger auf Jacks Lippen, unterbrach den Wortfluss. In Jacks Augen lag ein gehetzter Ausdruck, den er nur allzu gut kannte aus all den Nächten, in denen der Andere schreiend aus seinen Alpträumen aufgefahren war. Jack verstummte und Ianto strich mit den Fingern durch sein Haar.

„Erzähl es mir“, wiederholte er Jacks Bitte.

Sie waren noch immer nackt. Eng aneinander geschmiegt standen sie neben der alten Inhaftierungsanlage von Torchwood 1, doch weder die fernen Geräusche der Hauptstadt noch die kühle Luft drang zu ihnen durch.

Jacks Blick war abwesend und Ianto wartete ab, fuhr weiterhin mit seinen Fingern über die warme Haut unter dem Mantel. Unvermittelt und stockend begann Jack zu sprechen: „Ich lag... in dieser Zelle... klein, schmal... ein Lichtschein über mir...“ Er schluckte schwer. „Es war wie in dem Grab. Ich war ausgeliefert. Wie bei Gray.“

Ianto wusste es. Er war der einzige, der den Inhalt von Jacks Alpträumen kannte, das Ersticken an kalter Erde in Mund und Nase, ewige Dunkelheit, der Tod, immer und immer wieder. Und so zog er Jack noch enger an sich, legte seine Lippen auf die Seinen, ganz zart, sodass sie beide das pulsierende Blut durch die empfindsame Haut des Anderen spüren konnten.

Sie lebten.

 

 

°°° ENDE °°°

 


End file.
